Mission: Shinra
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Team 7, and Iruka go off on a simple mission at first, find and destroy an enemy threatening to take over everthing. Then, problems happen, then more problems happen, someone get's kidnapped. KakashicSasuke IrukaxNaruto Rock LeexSakura


Ayumu: Yeah! My second Naruto fic! And my second RP fanfic..thing…OH WHATEVER! This is a RP Fanfic that I did with my very good friend Psychotic Writer! And since it's an RP all I have to do is put it in story form! So this one might actually get finished!

Psychotic Writer: Hey!

Ayumu: There you are! My readers, Psychotic Writer (who I normally call Kakashi…but that'll be confusing so…I'll just call him Ka-chan!), Psychotic Writer, my readers!

Ka-chan: Hello readers!

Ayumu: Our RP was SO freakin fun! I loved it! We need to do it a lot more often!

Ka-chan: Yup! Yup!

Ayumu: So anyhoo. The characters I RPed were Sasuke, and Hirashi (a OC), Naruto, Sakura, and Lee, Ka-chan and I just halved Iruka. Ka-chan RPed Kakashi, Shinra (and OC), halved Iruka with me and the twin guards. We might add more characters…MIGHT! Remember that! On with the fic!

Ka-chan: We need the disclaimer and warning.

Ayumu: Oh yeah! SASUKE! KAKASHI! NARUTO!

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto all pop out of thin air.

Sasuke: What?

Ayumu: Disclaimer and warning.

Sasuke: …You called three of us..

Ayumu: Kakashi's just here so Ka-chan can drool over him…

Sasuke: ………….

Ka-chan: (drools)

Kakashi: ……(pulls out Icha Icha paradise)

Ka-chan: (drools more)

Sasuke: …Whatever. I'll do the warning…Wait no!

Ayumu: Sorry, Sasuke you already picked!

Sasuke: (grumbles)

Naruto: (yawns) I'm doing this, then I'm hitting the hay! Disclaimer: Psychotic Writer and Ayumu do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. They do own the RP, lines of the RP, story line, and OCs, Shinra and Hirashi.

Shinra and Hirashi: (waves)

Sasuke: (sighs) Warning: My involve craziness, seriousness, a really stupid character who has A.D.D, two hyper fanfic writers, more craziness, evil perverts who are bent on taking over the world and getting down a certain black headed boys pants, shonen ai, KakashixSasuke, IrukaxNaruto, and LeexSakura. Enjoy!

Ayumu: See that wasn't bad!

Sasuke: Not really…

Ayumu: Okay summary time!

Sasuke: You never said anything about a summary…

Ayumu: I didn't? Oh..Um…(looks at Sasuke helplessly)

Sasuke: No.

Ayumu: Damn…(looks at Naruto helplessly)

Naruto: (snoring on the ground snuggled up to a Iruka plushie)

Ayumu: Never mind….um….KAKASHI! (runs over grabs Kakashi and hauls him over to computer screen)

Ka-chan: Huh? Where'd Kakashi go?

Ayumu: Do. Summary. Now.

Kakashi: (shrugs) Kay. Summary: There's an evil demon, Shinra, that's taking over the hidden villages, now he's shown up at Hidden Mist Village, having all ready taking over Sound and Sand village. So, Kakashi and Iruka are sent by the 3rd Hokage to help the Mist Village destroy Shinra. Of course Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura refuse to just sit back and not help, so they tag along. And of course Lee won't let his girlfriend, Sakura, go without him so he follows. A band of couples, Iruka and Naruto with there confusing which is seme and which is uke relationship, Sakura and Lee with their girlfriend boyfriend yet they act like their married relationship, and Kakashi and Sasuke with their secret but not so secret relationship.

Ayumu: There we are!

Ka-chan: Yup!

Ayumu: Done drooling?

Ka-chan: Yup.

Ayumu: Wanna say it together?

Ka-chan: Yup!

Ayumu and Ka-chan: On with the fic!

**

* * *

**

**Mission: Shinra**

**Chapter one: A Day and a Life of a Ninja**

* * *

Sakura Hurono stomped out of the gate of Hidden Leaf Village, steaming.

"I can't believe you two were going to leave us!" she shouted.

"Sakura…."

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura snapped, Sakura quit playing nice a long time ago, when her and Lee first got together and she got out of her "I'm in love with Sasuke" faze. Naruto Uzamaki eeped.

"She's scary when she's mad…."

Unknown to them, Lee hid in the bushes.

"Oh, Sakura…."

The pink haired girl threw a quick glare at the two older ninja in front of her, before she turned her heel and trudged on ahead.

Sasuke Uchiha watched her go, _...Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have a really bad headache..._

Naruto turned to his boyfriend of 3 years, Iruka. "C'mon, let's catch up with her…We don't want her hurting anyone.." He then ran to catch up with Sakura.

Iruka threw a smirk over his shoulder to Kakashi and saying,

"I'll give you two some "alone time." Before running off after Naruto. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his friend and Ex over his Icha book, then went back to reading, until he felt the presence of the younger Uchiha standing next to him.

"Sasuke.." He wasn't aloud to finish.

"You told him?" Kakashi looked sheepish.

"He..he begged me! I can't hind anything from him, it's so hard…He knows me SO well, he is my Ex after all.."

Sasuke shrugged at Kakashi's answer.

"I understand…" _Huh? _The blacked haired boy looked over his shoulder straight at Lee's hiding spot.

"Looks like Lee's following us.."

"AH! Sasuke's looking right at me! He sensed me! Oh crap! Oh crap! I can't let Sakura know I'm here! She'd kill me! Um...Auh...I now! I'll pretend i'm a bird!" Lee continues to make chirping sounds.

Sasuke: (eyes twitches) What the hell is he doing?

Kakashi: (smiles at Sasuke then disappears and pops up behind Lee) YO!

Lee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura whirled around when she heard the scream.

"Lee? LEE! MY DARLING!" After shouting her enthusiasm Sakura took of toward where she heard her boyfriend scream. Naruto watches the girl run off, sighing a question,

"Why so much running?" Before taking off after her, leaving Iruka alone looking after his boyfriend with a 'you don't have to follow, you know' look on his face, before following. (There's a lot of following and running in this story)

"Give me a heart attack, Kakashi!" Lee grumbles with a glum look on his face until he hears…

"Lee! Lee!" His Sakura.

"MY DARLING, SAKURA!" He shouts, before jumping up and running towards her.

Lee and Sakura run toward each other in slow motion. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Kakashi: (stares) Uh…..Okay..

Sasuke raises an eyebrow and sighs,

"Why do I get the feeling that two really hyper fanfic writers are behind all of this?"

/Scene goes to two hyper fanfic writers who are behind all of this/

Ka-chan and Ayumu: ….(giggles, then bursts out laughing)

/Back to the fanfic, and away from crazy fanfic writers/

Finally, after 30 minutes pass, in which Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka spend drinking tea and eating cookies courtesy of Ka-chan and Ayumu (See, they're not just crazy), Sakura and Lee finally reach each other embrace in a warm hug. Naruto looks over to the couple with a dull look.

"Are you two finished yet?"

"Yeah!" Sakura chirps, giving Lee a quick kiss.

"Alrighty then…Can we go now?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from Sakura as an answer.

"BUT! Before we go. Lee.." Sakura turns a stern gaze on them boy in her arms.

"Y,yes ma'am?"

"What are you doing? Following me?"

"But dearest-"

"DON'T 'BUT DEAREST' ME!

"Sorry…".

"What were you doing?"

"I was following you to mist village...I was trying to protect you from afar... "

Kakashi and Iruka at the moment at this time are laughing their asses off. Sasuke looks at them with a eyebrow raised.

"It's not that funny guys.." Kakashi instantly shuts up, leaving Iruka to laugh alone.

"Sorry, Sasuke-chan." In which he received a confused look from Naruto.

"Sasuke-chan?"

Sakura eyes get all teary, "Really? That's so sweet…." Sakura turns to Iruka and yells,

"SHUT! UP! NOW!" Iruka eeps and then Sakura turns back to Lee, "…That's way I love you.."

"I love you too, Sakura.."

Lee and Sakura stare into each others eyes for about 5 minutes, until Sakura kisses Lee on the cheek, breaking the trance staring into each others eyes thing, ordering everyone to move, and then attached herself to Lee's side, walking ahead of everyone else. Iruka then grabs a still confused Naruto, who is still wondering about the Sasuke-chan thing, going ahead of Sasuke and Kakashi.

Kakashi took the hint, inching closer to Sasuke, gently grabbing the younger's hand,

"Sasuke..Um.."

Sasuke's cheek went pink,

"Y,yes…" He still hasn't gotten used to doing things like this.

Ahead, Lee looks back at the two whispering,

"Thought so…."

"Thought what?" Sakura inquired.

"Nothing much...So what were you saying?" Sakura went on happily like nothing happened

"Oh, yeah! So the cake…"

Kakashi noticed Lee's glance.

"Lee was looking at us…" He said, pulling down his mask.

"I think he knows...He's smarter than he looks…" Sasuke answered Kakashi statement,

"W,what are you doing?" Sasuke now noticed Kakashi's mask down.

Kakashi smirked,

"Did the great Sasuke Uchiha give someone a compliment?" Kakashi said, before leaning down and kissing Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's breath hitches,

"K, kakashi…"

"Yes? What is it, my Sasuke?"

"N..Nothing...We..We need to stop at an Inn, it's getting late…" Sasuke says, avoiding his what his was really thinking,

"And Naruto's probably--"

"I'M HUNGRY!"

"Hungry…" Sasuke finishes with a sweatdrop.

"It is getting late…" Kakashi agrees looking at the sunset,

"I suppose we should stop for the night."

"There's and Inn up ahead! Let's go, I'm getting hungry, too!" Sakura yells giving her consent of stopping.

****

**

* * *

**

****

**End of Chapter one**

**Next chapter title:**

**Kakashi and Beer don't Mix ...**


End file.
